guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fair Folk
Brief Thoughts On The Guild The Guild is here to benefit the members within, we want you to prosper from being apart of this guild, that is why it seems so very hard to be a part of this guild, because we want this guild to work as well as possible, but when u read through and see all the tough requirements and such do not be disheartened this is not because anyone in the guild stands to personally gain anything from this, but merely because the more the guilds strength the more the guild is able to help you and we don't want to be forcing anyone to do something they don't want to we want you to be happy, but instead we want you to want to help the guild, not out of necessity but out of want. The Members The main contributing members of our fair establishment as of 29/3/07 Grand-Dragon, xMissScarlettx, One-Shot-One-Kill, Supercenter, WindSpirit, Mr Bling, Mernheim, Meriau, Karmawe, Sucassa, Maruu, Mokkori, Mokkoritu, Recruitment We accept all active p2p members regardless of level or previous experience. All high lvls in our guild are very helpful and will accommodate most requests as long as not too outrageous and done with courtesy, such as asking can u train with them or if u need help with a dungeon or such. Also must have a good attitude towards guild life as we do expect the guild to come first, we do not force members to give lots of experience to the guild but it is appreciated as the more you help the guild the more beneficial it becomes to you. This is a guild where u will not become an officer with all rights overnight, it will take time and you will have to work for it, but it will be rewarding in the end :), the characters to see about invites are as follows: Grand-Dragon, xMissScarlettx, One-Shot-One-Kill, WindSpirit, MrBling, Mernheim, Sucassa, Meriau, Karmawe and finally -Meriau-. Ranks Second in Command: the highest rank achievable and also the hardest requires the most responsibility and trust here are the requirements so far to achieve this rank: must be very friendly and helpful to the guild and majority of the higher ranked members must hold you in high esteem, must contribute about 30k experience to the guild and be lvl 50+. Treasurer: is a rank that is earned by trust and by showing us that you are really working hard to help the guild and the members with in so to earn this rank: you must be as helpful to the guild as humanly possible and rise above and beyond your peers only the most helpful will be considered you must also contribute 25k experience at least to the guild, there is no real lvl requirement but 30+ is desired. Protector: is a rank achieved mainly by your level your guild help is not as important as other ranks and it can be earned by: reaching lvl 50+ and 15k experience+. Craftsmen: is all skill based nothing else is considered all that is required is: lvl 80+ in one skill or 60+ in two skills or 50+ in three skills. Reservist: is an experience based rank and is achieved by: reaching 18k experience contributed to the guild. Servant: this is where we start to get out of the higher ranks, still is quite high but not in the highest set of ranks but is a rank for those who are still helpful to the guild and is on the way up towards second in command the requirements are: 35+ level wise and the experience is 12k contributed and will also have to be deemed a helpful person. Guard: is a level based rank and is the lower equivalent of a pretector and the main requirements include: level 35+ and 7.5k experience. Scout: is a rank for our lower level players who are trying to achieve the rank of second in command and the requirements are as follows: level 25+ 8k experience and will need to be considered to have the guilds best interests at heart and is the rank where trustworthiness becomes an issue, so must be trusted by the higher ranked members. Chosen One: is a lower level rank and is the highest rank you can achieve before you start to be considered a real member of the guild in the sense that you will not have come under too much scrutiny until you try to get the next rank above this, to achieve the next rank you must embody what the guild is about, but for this rank you are required to: be of lvl 18+ and will have 5k experience to the guild contribution. Apprentice: Is the rank where you become an official member of the guild you will have to: reach lvl 12+ and have given 3.5k experience to the guild. On Trial: is the rank you will receive upon joining The Fair Folk there is no limitations on this rank, you will not be considered to be an actual part of the guild till you become an apprentice. Points on Ranks and Rights More ranks will become introduced as the need for them arises, also just because the guild experience needed to achieve a rank may be only 10k or so it does not mean that you should rest on you're lorels, this guild does not place too much importance on those set quantities it is that you are consistently helping the guild we expect our members to want to help the guild and as such keep contributing exp not for ranks or rights or any other reason except that they want to. Also ranks and rights are not specifically interconnected as one does not necessarily lead to another, you earn ranks by contributing and by levels, whereas rights are determined by trust only those that are deemed absolutely trustworthy will be granted rights and even then they are very leniently awarded. Although this seems very tough and possibly fair ultimately this is done to protect the guild and all the members within as much as possible after all, all we want is for the guild and the members therein to prosper. Rights Rights are not considered to be deserved or to a necessity to give to other members they are something to strive for, something that you can achieve and earn. They hard to get as a safety precaution to avoid there abuse and misuse towards other members of the guild, but those who are held in high regard of the really high ranked members may be considered worthy of them or maybe a necessity but until then this is a guide to how someone in the guild may earn them, though just because you meet the requirements it does not make it rightfully yours at the end of the day it comes down to the higher ranked members discretion. Boosts: the right too boost the perceptors stats will never be handed out as it is not a good idea too have too many people messing around with it. Manage Rights: Is a right that is reserved for only the very most trusted and will not be received by alot of characters maybe 5 or so at most so we can monitor it so as to prevent misuse, also will pretty much have to be of the rank of Second in Command to be considered for this right except in exceptional circumstances. Invite New Members: Is a right that will be reserved in most circumstances to those of Second in Command and Treasurer, but is not automatically earned upon reaching this rank (but in most cases will be received) but again must be a very well liked and trustworthy member of the guild. Bannish: This right will not ne available to members as this right is the most susceptible to misuse, this will be reserved for the founders of the guild, anyone who is considered to have harmed the guild in anyway or has been inactive for extensive periods of time may be reported to the founders and they will handle it from there. Manage The Distribution Of XP: This right in our guild has already been intentionally misused so this right will not be given out as easily as other guilds, to be considered worthy of this right you must have protector or higher though lower ranked members who have shown themselves to be exceptionally trustworthy may be considered for this right. Manage The Ranks: To protect the members from unfair demotion or biased promotion, this will be considered to be much the same as manage the rights and will be handed out to only the most trustworthy members if at all. Place A Collector: This right is one of the easiest to get and will be accessible from the rank of guard upwards as these members will be the main ones defending it, it is much easier to earn and trustworthiness is not as much an issue as misuse that will harm the members is much harder. Get Kamas From A Collector: Will be awarded much the same as the Place A Collector right but stealing from other members collectors is seen in a dim light and will likely lead to demotions and the loss of these rights. Get Items From A Collector: This right is much the same as the Get Kamas From A Collector right. Get Resources From A Collector: This right is much the same as the Get Kamas From A Collector right. Use The Paddocks: This right is not as important at the moment, because as of yet the guild does not have a paddock though in the future when one is acquired the requirements should be like this, This right will be given to all lvl 60+. Fit Out The Paddocks: This will be reserved for those who are handymen by trade and will need a higher level of trust then just being a certain level. Manage Mounts Of Other Members: This right will be very hard to achieve to protect those members who use the paddocks from harm. Will need to be extremely well thought of by the guild and will need to be considered very trustworthy, probably on the same level as Manage The Rights and the Manage the Ranks rights. Trust By now you're probably wondering how do I prove my trustworthiness and what exactly does it mean?, well heres a brief description of what it entails. Well it mostly comes to time spent in the guild, the time spent in the guild because it lets the rest of the guild know that you are serious about being apart of this guild, but this is not enough in its self trust also comes down to deeds done and attitudes towards the guild this is important for the same reasons to let us know just how serious you are about making a go of this guild and serves to let us know that you will put the guilds interests before you're own. This is done for the guild to make sure it is as safe as possible and allowed to prosper.